Help:Protection
Administrators can edit protected pages and protect and unprotect pages from editing and moving. For Wikia's policies and recommendations on when to use protection, see w:Protection. Protection levels Versions of edit protection are: *'Semi-protection': protection of a page against editing by an unregistered or non- user. *'Full protection': protection of a page against editing by a non-admin. *''' : **in combination with full protection: protecting a page against editing by a non-admin, but also protecting images, templates, or other pages embedded on the page, provided that they are on the same site, and also applying the same protection to transcluded pages for as long as they remain transcluded in the page (thus it works recursively). *'''Move protection: protection of a page against moving by a non-admin. How to protect an article * To protect a page, click the protect tab. In the monobook skin, the shortcut alt+= can alternatively be used. This will lead to a confirmation screen with two menus and a checkbox. In the menu, the administrator can choose to protect the page from editing by unregistered users or all users. Similarly, the page can be protected from moves by either unregistered users (although this seems standard anyway) or all users (the system automatically adds the same level of protection to moves as it does to edits, but the protection level can be changed by checking the "Unlock move permissions" checkbox). Cascading protection is enabled by checking a separate checkbox. Enter the reason for page protection in the box and press "confirm." This will be . For highly-vandalised pages, it is recommended to use temporary protection only by use of an expiry time. * To unprotect a page, click the unprotect tab. This will bring up the exact page as above, only this time the two menus will already be selected. Unprotection only involves selecting "(default)" under the "Edits" menu and pressing confirm. A reason for unprotection should be given as well. This action will likewise be . A list of protected pages can be viewed at How to protect articles from creation You can also protect commonly spammed junk pages against recreation with this feature, so that a spammer will be unable to create such a page. To do this, simply navigate to any non-existent or previously deleted page, and choose to protect like you would a regular page. You can either protect it from creation from unregistered users or all users. Protected titles can be viewed at How to protect various site modifications An extension enabled on request called will allow admins to restrict various actions by non-admins or non-registered users. Notes * MediaWiki namespace: full protection applies automatically in the , which contains deviations from the default interface messages (such as the blocked text, tab text, etc). * Edit or view source: Depending on the status of the user and the status of the page, a user is provided an edit link or a link to just view the wikitext. After pressing edit on a fully protected page, an administrator is presented a warning at the top of the page informing about this page status. * Images: Protecting an image is mostly the same as protecting a page (see above). When the protect tab is clicked on the image description page, both the page and the image are protected. The image description page will be protected, and non-sysops will not be able to revert the image to an earlier version, or upload a new version over it. See also * . * Help:Administration#Protection on MetaWiki, upon which this page was based.